


Hey, girl!

by GarGoyl



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Bar Room Brawl, Closet Sex, Crossdressing, Cute Rin, Drug-Induced Sex, M/M, Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-03 11:24:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6608827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GarGoyl/pseuds/GarGoyl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where Ryuji Suguro (a.k.a Bon) proves that the sum of all vices is constant and Rin Okumura probably won’t manage to keep this part-time job for too long either. Two-shot crack&dirty Bon x Rin. Disclaimer: I don’t own anything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

A/N – Hello everyone! Please don’t ask why or how this has come to be, I heard a song, I saw a certain pic and my inner demons stuck their tails in it :)) Also, this will only have two chaps – should have only one and longer but I don’t have a lot of free time on my hands and also I’m hella teasing, so there ;) Hope you enjoy and don’t flame unless your flames are blue!

 _Warning:_ mentions of substance and alcohol abuse, you-know-what and overall chaos

_Imran Khan – Hey girl_

* * *

 

The Golden Flower must have undoubtedly been one of the shadiest establishments in Southern Cross, still it advertised as a respectable tea house, with a clean front with a small takeaway tea shop. The back was another story but sure, all in all they probably did serve the occasional tea, aside from booze and hookah and girls, when a customer happened to feel rather ill after having too much fun. Also, the most commendable thing about the place was that no one asked inconvenient questions or wanted to see id-s and the like, and so Bon suspected that more than a few equally underage students from True Cross Academy were visiting the place on a regular basis. He’d heard about it from Shima, after all.     

Of course, he’d never admit to Shima, or to _anyone_ for that matter, that he’d ever set foot past the threshold of such a debauched hellhole, he would never even let the faintest spark of interest become evident when it was mentioned in his proximity. And for good reason, he thought, since unlike his pink-haired friend, Bon wasn’t driven by any sort of ‘earthly’ interests in the matter. However the long, exhausting hours of study and practice called for occasional unwinding and he happened to consider hookah quite the spiritual practice.       

Bon had been coming to the Golden Flower for almost a month now, and at first he’d been genuinely scared that at the end of his visit he wouldn’t find his way out of the labyrinth of corridors, rooms and stairways stretching considerably underground beneath the main building. It was usually quite dark inside, the colorful lamps scattered randomly giving only pale flickers and deceiving shadows and the air was heavy with clouds of scented smoke. But luckily the customers were never left to their own devices completely, sooner or later someone came to escort them out.  

Releasing the mouthpiece of the hookah and blowing out a soft cloud of smoke, the teen hazily reflected on Shima’s general commentary about this place and its wonders on offer. And the truth was… well… that he had actually _noticed_ a certain pretty girl among the employees. The reason why he maintained, even inwardly, the vagueness of the concept was of course to minimize its importance. Bon had never been preoccupied with chasing girls, nor would he allow the matter to steal his focus from other things. But still…    

 _She_ was something special.

Random glimpses of her were all he’d caught – the subtle sway of hips under the pink silk, the gleam of a paper lamp into her short, dark hair and along the patch of pale skin visible under the loose collar of the kimono, the gracefulness of the obi fit snugly around her slim waist.

“Would you like anything else? Some entertainment maybe? You look lonely in here…”

The old lady who was serving him than evening placed a small bottle of sake – on the house - on the low table near the sofa and refreshed the coals. As she was doing so, Bon mustered enough courage to provide whatever vague description he was knowledgeable of, suggesting that he would like to speak to the respective girl, if she wasn’t presently otherwise engaged, but made no specific requirement.    

The hostess chuckled lightly, with a wink of understanding. “Okay, I’ll tell her to bring you a beer and you’ll decide later. The night is still young…”

She left and Bon fell back on the cushions, closing his eyes. He thought nothing of it, what harm was in meeting an attractive stranger and chatting for a bit? None of the awkwardness involved with chatting with someone from the Academy, for example.

Soon, the door of his booth opened with a soft creak and the light swish of silk alerted him that his order had arrived. Opening his eyes lazily, the teen allowed himself to enjoy the sight as the girl – yes, it was _her_! – moved to set his beer on the table and gather the empty sake cups. Bon drew a deep breath, sitting up slowly.

“H-Hello, I was wondering if-…” he stuttered, blushing a bit and struggling for a sober composure.

The girl turned and looked at him with large eyes rimmed with long black lashes, eyes too blue to be entirely human, shaded by  luscious blue-black bangs which contrasted with that perfectly pale, porcelain doll skin.  And right then and there, le truth (in all its usual ruthlessness) hit Bon square in the face, making his eyes bulge. If this was a bad joke, it was the worst in the _fucking history o_ f bad jokes (and it must have been, because he was nowhere near that dizzy as to make such horrid confusions).

“OKUMURAAA!! I’VE BEEN COMING HERE FOR A MONTH NOW, THINKING YOU WERE A PRETTY GIRL! DIEEEEE!!!” he roared, jumping to his feet, fists ready to deliver a hearty punch.

Startled, the girl tripped and collapsed on the floor, the waves of pink silk fanning around her like the petals of a delicate flower.

“W-What are you talking about, mister?” she squealed weakly, scrambling away from the angry customer. No, there was no mistake, the look of genuine surprise and realization in ‘her’ eyes confirmed as much. “I-I don’t know…” she clambered back to her feet and backed away cautiously. “w-who you’re-… I _am_ a girl!”

“YOU’RE A GIRL _MY ASS_!” Bon shouted. “You think that if you hide your tail you can fool me?!”

He lunged forward to grab, very nearly tripping over the coffee table and noticing with some fleeting concern that his legs weren’t exactly obeying him, but the hostess quickly moved just out of his range.

“D-Don’t touch me! This is a decent establishment!” she squealed again, making a surprisingly rapid dash for the door.

The taller boy stumbled again and the piece of silk he’d eventually managed to get a hold on slipped from his grasp as he landed hard and painful on his front. However, this only added to Bon’s sudden determination, like hell he was going to get that teasing bastard get away! 

“OKUMURA! GET BACK HERE!”

He pursued in the dark hallway, just in time to see the pink kimono disappear behind a curtain, accompanied by demure giggles. Ignoring the very palpable possibility of getting lost in that hellish maze, Bon dashed boldly forward, shoving the fabric aside. The slam of a door indicated that the culprit was nearby and he looked around, eventually spotting a closet of sorts. _Found you!_

“AHA!”  the teen exclaimed, nearly ripping the narrow door off its hinges. Only instead of his intended target several brooms, buckets and various other cleaning utensils tumbled out in an avalanche, hitting him in full and nearly knocking him off his feet, in the same time as the distinctive and extremely annoying laughter of his classmate mixed with the startling clatter.

“Ah, ow! Fuck!” Bon pushed the stuff aside and dusted himself off quickly, just as the demon boy made it for a staircase, still laughing. “I’m gonna tear you to shreds!!” he threatened, pursuing as fast as his dulled reflexes allowed.

The tuft of dark hair at the end of the demon’s tail became visible under the layers of silk as the other climbed and Bon reached for it without hesitation, yanking forcefully and wrapping it around his wrist once to prevent escape.

“OWW! BON! Bon, let go!” Rin whined, turning sharply. “W-Whatever this is, n-no need to take it personally, okay?”   

“DON’T CALL ME ‘BON’, DAMN IT!” the taller teen yelled, tugging some more.

Gritting his teeth, Rin lifted his skirts and kicked him swiftly in the chest. Eyes widening in dismay, Ryuji lost his balance and his free hand failed to grip the railing, but he still held on to the demon boy’s tail. As a result, they both tumbled gracelessly down the steps, eventually the Aria’s back making a painful contact with the hard floor at the bottom of the stairs.

“What the hell, Suguro?! That hurt!!”

“You pushed me, bastard!” Bon argued, swatting away at the layers of skirts which had landed on his face and finally getting a firm grip on the other boy’s arms before he could get away again. As they both struggled to catch their breath, he contemplated threatening Rin with telling everyone about the demon’s unseemly exploits, but then again… that would have implied admittance of his own nightly escapades, which of course was out of the question. He would have to settle for kicking his ass then!  

“How dare you deceive people like this?! Aren’t you ashamed of yourself?!”

Rin sighed and rolled his eyes. “It’s just a part time job, Bon, I couldn’t get anything else on a night shift. And besides, it’s not like it matters, it’s pitch dark down here and everyone’s drunk or stoned, so-“

“I told you not to call me Bon, damn it!! And I gave that hag a bill of fifty, you bastard, because I wanted to talk to you!”

The demon boy poked his cheek with his tongue, the corners of his mouth twitching as he stared down at Ryuji.

“Yeah, like hell you wanted to _talk_ to me… Bon.”

A wave of renewed anger washed over Suguro at the shameless, outrageous insinuation and he was ready to snap, but then without warning his classmate leaned in and pressed his mouth against his softly. It wasn’t quite a kiss, just parted lips moving slightly against each other and hot breaths mingling, but whatever lucid reason the hashish had left unclaimed  was wiped out in that very instant. The Aria’s arms fell limply to his sides and the brief hesitation was all it took for Rin to escape him again.

“OKUMURAAAA! I’M GOING TO KICK YOUR ASS NOW!!!” Bon roared as soon as he regained his senses, springing from the ground with an agility which took him by surprise in his hazy state but was quickly followed by a wave of blinding dizziness.

Still, he stumbled after the demon boy, rushing into another corridor which passed through various booths and alcoves. There was more light here and guests and other hostesses to bump into, slowing the other’s advance and when Rin tripped over a twisted rug and landed flat on his face, Ryuji sensed his victory near.  In one jump he was on top of the other boy, straddling his back and successfully preventing him from getting up again. The shorter teen trashed and tried to kick him, largely restrained by the troublesome outfit though, while a girl screamed and other guests burst into laughter, but Bon wouldn’t be deterred from his purpose.

“I’ve got my hands on you now, you little-… ARGH!!!”

Suddenly Bon found himself grabbed by the back of his collar and spun around, only to find himself face to face with none other than Arthur A. Angel, holding him at arm’s length. The teen blinked and shook his head, trying to make the horrible vision disappear, but no, alas the blond was there present, in all his magnificence, despite the telltale flush of his cheeks.         

“Bastard, I will save this lovely damsel from your clutches!” the Paladin declared, shoving him brutally and helping Rin to his feet.

A strong, protective arm wrapped securely around the demon boy’s waist, while Ryuji’s backside made new acquaintance with the hard floor, eliciting a string of curses. Of all the damned people he could have found shitfaced in this place, it had to be the fucking _Paladin_ himself who thwarted him!

And then, under his still somewhat awed gaze, Angel proceeded to openly grope his classmate’s ass.

 

**_To be continued_ **


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

A/N – Hello my dear readers! I’m so excited that the first chap teasing was appreciated, and to be completely honest I was roflmao as I was writing it, seriously I’m having so much fun writing crack and drunken people… I wonder why. Anyway, enjoy part two and don’t flame unless your flames are blue! (gah, fuck stupid rhyme)

 _Warning:_ mentions of substance and alcohol abuse, you-know-what and overall chaos

* * *

 

Rin reacted instantly, delivering a hearty slap to the blond’s cheek together with an outraged squeal about how ‘this was a respectable place of business’, and the Aria’s foul mood dissolved brusquely, completely. Hysterical laughter bubbled in his throat upon noticing the Paladin’s stunned expression as he struggled to get back on his feet, but the slap had also had an unfortunate effect on Angel, waking him up somewhat.

“Who the hell are you and how dare you laugh at me?!” he yelled, taking a step forward and glaring at the teen. “Hey! I’ve seen you before, you blasted kid! Ha-h…. y-you’re from the Cram school, aren’t you?!”

Cold chills running down his back and all amusement gone as rapidly as it had come, Bon turned on his heels and attempted to make himself scarce as quickly as possible. No way, no fucking way this was happening!

 “Hey! Tell me your name this instant! I’ll report you for leaving the dorms past curfew!!” Angel yelled, grabbing his scruff again. 

Bon twisted in the other’s grasp, deciding in the spur of the moment to fight ‘with his dying will’. If the Paladin had gotten his hands on him and dragged him back to Mephisto Pheles’s office, it would very likely have been the absolute end of his ‘career’ as a straight-A exwire and future exorcist. 

“FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!” the other guests were shouting, through loud laughter and drunken giggles.

Bon assessed the situation briefly – and not even in his stupor would he underestimate Arthur A. Angel (shitfaced or not, mind you) – but in his books a man never backed down from his fights. Still, apprehensive of delivering a full punch, he settled for a forceful shove in the man’s chest, purported to make the latter loose his vice-like grip.

Unfortunately, it proved insufficient to free himself and instead Arthur prepared to swing in turn. The teen ducked swiftly and the Gods showed mercy – the punch landed on another guest, providing an unexpected escape opening the moment the stranger lunged to get back at Angel. Bon was shoved out of the way and was quick to pull back – as he did so he noticed that the Paladin still had a firm grip on Rin despite the slap, but the demon boy was probably safe in his disguise.   

“Hey!!Get back here, you-!” Arthur yelled, struggling to reach and grab him again.     

Stumbling slightly, Bon retreated and turned tail, intent on retracing the path back to his own booth, away from the mess. The urge to escape became even more pressing upon the realization that the Paladin was there with two of his men, more or less sober, when the blond shouted and ordered them to get their hands on the fleeing teen. 

After bumping into several people, knocking off a tray of glasses from a hostess’ hands and rushing through a narrow pathway shit eventually happened and the Aria got completely and utterly lost. Still, the feeling of being pursued wouldn’t ease up and Bon plunged through the first door in his way – another closet of sorts as it turned out. Thankfully, nothing tumbled out of it this time, but the pitch dark space turned to be quite narrow and he bumped in full into a tabletop of sorts bordering some empty shelves.

Cursing, the Aria closed the door and crouched down into the absolute darkness, catching his breath. Sounds of the unfolding mayhem he’d left behind could still be heard quite clearly – proof he’d not really gone as far as he thought – and Bon chewed his lip in anguish.

“SATAN’S SPAWN!!” a voice yelled, followed by various indistinguishable clatters, the sound of stuff breaking, more screams and laughter. “DON’T LET HIM GET AWAY!!”   

Shortly afterwards, much to his momentary horror, the teen heard the closet door being thrown open and slammed shut just as quickly, a key being turned in the lock before a switch was turned on and a miniscule bulb flickered to life.

And then he saw his intended prey resting, forehead pressed against the hard wood. “What the heeeeell…” Rin whined in a low voice, panting hard and shoulders slumped in defeat.

Bon’s lips stretched in a victorious grin as he stood up. “Looks like I got you now.”

“Huh?” The demon boy turned sharply, eyes wide and blinked, disbelieving. “SHIT!” he cried, hand instantly reaching down for the knob. Alas, he’d already made a fatal mistake in locking the door and the Aria was upon him before he could even touch the key. 

“S-Suguro, i-it’s been a really long night, so please-“

“You teased me, now I’ll tease you, Okumura,” the taller teen said, still grinning.

Then, without warning, he gripped Rin’s waist and lifted him up onto the tabletop, slightly slamming his back against the empty shelves. His classmate winced and gritted his teeth a bit at the impact, but looked too shocked to fight back. And Bon knew that he was actually pushing his luck here, since Rin’s inhuman strength was not something to be underestimated. But what the hell, right now he just didn’t care that much.   

“L-Look, I don’t know what came over me earlier, but I swear-“the demon boy’s eyes widened even more as Bon pressed closer. “I know what goes on around here b-but I only serve at the tables and c-clean up after closing!”

“Yeah? Ahaaa, sure, yeah I bet you do…”

Just why the hell did Rin look _so fucking cute_ dressed up as a girl? Bon was partly angry, partly confused and ultimately partly positively stirred by that fact and that last part right there only got worse when his hand reached down with purpose and lifted the kimono skirt in one swift move, shapely legs and thigh high white socks coming into view.

“W-What the hell, Suguro?!” the demon boy yelped when the taller teen pushed his knees apart and settled between them, mouth coming to nuzzle one of his pointy ears.

“I want to mess you up and see you come undone,” Bon breathed, trying his teeth on the soft shell. “And you’ll be really quiet too, if you don’t want the Paladin catching us.”

One of his arms wrapped tightly around his classmate’s waist, his other hand ghosted over one slender thigh, over smooth bare skin and further up under the pink silk, eventually encountering (with some relief, actually) the fabric of regular boxers. Because Bon wasn’t really _that_ boundless, even if this fact was less than apparent presently, as his hand moved almost with a will of its own and shamelessly palmed the other teen.

 _Heh, found your fatal verse now_ , the Aria thought amused when Rin flinched and his breath hitched audibly, fingers gripping his biceps and tail wrapping around his wrist, trying to push the offending hand away. In response, he gave the vulnerable spot a light squeeze.

“N-No, don’t, Ryuji-“ 

“Shhh…”

Bon’s lips moved away from the demon boy’s ear, trailing soft kisses along his jaw line and down his throat. The pale skin was surprisingly soft and enticing, pulse perceptible underneath, and he kept his mouth there, nibbling and inhaling the warm scent. His fingers moved some more, boldly now, falling into a slow but steady rhythm of kneading.  

Rin squirmed, grunting as he still tried to push the taller teen weakly, but his body was beginning to betray him, his breathing also becoming gradually more labored and the Aria looked up from the crook of his neck to see those inhumanly beautiful blue eyes staring widely and glazed somewhere past his shoulder.   

“Suguro… this isn’t happening,” Rin murmured, letting out a shaky breath. “Say it.”

“Nope,” the Aria grinned, “Absolutely… not happening.”

The demon boy’s hand rose slowly, cupping the fuzz-covered cheek, the tips of his fingers pressing lightly into the skin in a silent plea. Bon released his waist, confident that his prey would hold still now and submit and rubbed his thumb over Rin’s bottom lip, prying his mouth open. He leaned in, tongue delving boldly into his classmate’s mouth, hungry to taste and explore the forbidden territory. Abandoning other activities for now, his hands struggled clumsily to undo the obi as Rin’s cat-like teeth nipped his lips in turn and light fingers worked to open his shirt buttons.

The heavy, stiff piece of silk eventually dropped to the ground and Bon stopped, panting lightly and gripping the brunet’s chin between his thumb and index finger, attempting to scrutinize that mesmerizing blue gaze.

“Are you sure about this?” he asked, voice thick and reason completely clouded by hashish-spiked desire.

Rin blinked slowly in silent acceptance, moist and kiss-swollen lips pressing slightly as the word remained unspoken and damn he was so alluring, tousled blue-black bangs falling in his face, the parted kimono having slipped a bit from one shoulder and exposing most of his pale, smooth chest.

The Aria leaned in to kiss him again, grinning confidently against the smaller teen’s lips as if he’d actually known what he was doing, impatient fingers reaching down to unbuckle his own belt. His pants fell out of the way and his hands moved with purpose up his classmate’s bare thighs, prompting Rin to lift his hips so that he could remove his boxers.

From then onwards his instincts took over completely along with whatever bits of vague information he possessed on the subject, fingers he’d hastily sucked on descending between their bodies to probe as he lifted one of Rin’s slender legs over his shoulder.

The demon boy moaned and hissed, hands gripping the edge of the table as he squirmed uncomfortably against the hard shelves digging in his back and tried to adjust his position.

“Mhhhh… R-Ryuji-”

“Ahn… hah… c-call me Bon,” the taller teen prompted, snapping his hips forward impatient, thrusting himself all the way in, eyes wide and enthralled by the sight in front of him – the variety of expressions passing Rin’s face as he moaned and growled softly, eyes closed and lips parted, pointy teeth digging helplessly into the plump bottom lip.

“B-Bon, please…”

The Aria’s fingers gripped the short, spiky strands, pulling the demon boy’s head back forcefully as his mouth descended on his pale throat, biting with a will to bruise, just as his other hand reached down between them to take care of the other’s throbbing need.

“Ha- ahhhh… mmhhh, th-there… H-Harder!” Rin begged in a strained voice, tail twisting urgently around Bon’s bare thigh and arms wrapping around the taller teen’s shoulders and Bon felt a renewed surge of pleasure beyond the physical, in the sheer act of dominance over his rival.  

Pumping his fingers in time with his thrusts, the Aria’s movements became more and more erratic until the demon boy jerked, his back arching against Bon’s torso with the most sensual moan, an expression of absolute rapture on his perfect features. The sight alone was enough to send Bon over the edge and finally spent, exhausted, he felt his legs give in and he collapsed in an undignified heap on the ground, pulling his equally disheveled classmate on top of him.

“Bon…” Rin murmured eventually, still panting lightly. “If Shiemi finds out about this-…”

“I know. You’ll roast me alive.”

“To begin with…”

**THE END**

 


End file.
